


Power of Suggestion

by Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, inappropriate use of Time Jacker powers, inappropriate use of the Future Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw/pseuds/Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw
Summary: Heure gets more than he bargained for when Ora finds the Future Note.
Relationships: Heure/Hora (Kamen Rider Zi-O)
Kudos: 7





	Power of Suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my other Zi-O fic, "make a mess of me again". If you haven't read that, all you really need to know is that Heure and Ora have a BDSM friends with benefits thing going on.

Sometimes, Heure just needed to get smacked around. He’d never felt that need before his arrangement with Ora had begun—at least, not in a way he could identify. But now that he knew what it was like to have someone else take complete control and hurt him in just the ways he liked, some days he just _needed_ it. The need usually came alongside arousal but it wasn’t completely the same, forming like a heavy weight deep in his chest, making him want a slap across the face just as much as a kiss.

Thankfully Ora was more than happy to oblige on those occasions, without even having to be told what he wanted. One recent morning, he’d woken up from a dream about being stepped on—in the pleasant Ora way, not in the malicious White Woz way—and felt that distinctive need that just wouldn’t go away. Surreptitiously he’d asked Ora to meet at one of their usual spots, a quiet rooftop in a mostly-abandoned part of town, and she’d agreed as usual. That was several days ago, before the whole business with Another Kiva, before Ora was beaten up by her failed candidate for the Queen of Time.

The two of them hadn’t spoken since then, but Heure still showed up to the rooftop at the appointed hour. He sat and waited, leaning against the rooftop’s barred railing with the breeze running through his hair, shielding his eyes from the sun with the back of his hand. He fully expected Ora not to show up—her pride had taken just as much of a hit as her face, and he wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t feel sexy at all. He jumped up in surprise when the door to the rooftop swung open, and her black and blue silhouette strode towards him.

She didn’t look any worse for wear than the last time he’d seen her, hair and makeup perfect as usual. She nodded at him in greeting and then hefted herself up to sit on the railing, kicking her legs back and forth, ignoring the thirty-foot fall just behind her. He paused momentarily, wondering if maybe she wasn’t up to this after all, but it couldn’t hurt to try. Recent events had probably given her more than enough frustration to work out, and he knew exactly how to get her to work her frustrations out on him. He drew in a breath and put on a mocking tone. “Are you sure you don’t need to take the day off, Ora? You should really take a rest after getting beaten that badly.”

She turned her head sharply to look at him. “Excuse me?”

“Another Kiva banged you up pretty bad, huh? I knew she’d be too strong for you. Honestly, it was cute that you even tried. ” 

She jumped down from the railing and began taking slow steps toward him. He wanted to back away, but he just kept grinning smugly. “You little brat. Wipe that look off your face.” Her hand flew up, and before he could even register what was happening, he felt the smack hit his cheek. His ears rang, and he wobbled a bit— more from excitement than from pain— but kept standing with his arms folded. 

“What was that? Are you trying to make my face look like yours?” He ran a finger down his face to pantomime feeling a scar in the same place as the fresh cut on Ora’s cheek. At that, the look in her eyes turned noticeably darker. He’d known he was kicking the hornet’s nest with that one. If that didn’t get her to be really rough on him, nothing would. 

She just stood and stared at him for what felt like a good few minutes, and he had to consciously keep himself standing and looking back at her. His mind began to race— what would he do if he’d gone too far?— and he flinched when she moved her arm to reach into her pocket. “That’s fine,” she said in an unusually calm voice. “Okay. I was wondering about a good time to use this.” She pulled out some kind of silver object and held it up to let him see. When he recognized it, he went weak in the knees and nearly fell over. The Future Note. It was that book White Woz carried around— the one he’d nearly been killed with! Ora smirked at the aghast look on his face and casually flipped the book open. 

He felt his blood turn cold, and the rush of adrenaline filling his veins was there for a much different reason now. “How— where did you get that?”

“I stole it,” she said, as if that was incredibly obvious. “Doesn’t matter. I can use it much better than he can. You know how it works, right?” She flashed him the same smug grin he’d given her just moments ago. Instead of answering, he looked around wildly, wondering the best time to get out of there. No good, she was standing between him and the only door. Stopping time would be the only way to make a break for it, even if he only had a moment’s opportunity. Just as he began to raise his arm, Ora shook her head, pulled out the stylus and began to write in the book. “Not listening, huh? Let’s try this.” She read aloud as she wrote. “ _Heure gives up trying to get away._ ”

Instantly, his arm dropped. Simultaneously he was bewildered and despaired— this was just like the other time with White Woz, everything happening just as was written in the Future Note. Ora gave him a patronizing smile. “Let’s try that again. Do you know how this works?”

“Yes,” he said through his teeth. 

“I like this already.” She looked down at the book and narrated as she wrote again. “ _Heure gets on his knees and keeps his mouth shut._ ” Instantly, he felt himself drop to the ground, and his knees knocked onto the concrete. He hissed in pain and frustration. Ora walked in a slow circle around him, her heels clacking on the ground. She leaned down to look at him, and her gloating was fully apparent on her face. He turned his head away, and she grabbed a fistful of his curls, forcing him to look up at her. “Can’t be such a little brat now, can you? I’m glad I got this. Now I don’t have to deal with any of your shit. All I have to do is pull this book out, and you’ll be my little puppet.” He couldn’t make himself open his mouth and retort, so he just tried his best to let her see him seething.

“Look,” she stood back up and turned her attention back to the book, “I don’t even need to tie you up anymore. _Heure puts his hands behind his back and keeps them there._ ” He felt his arms move backwards and fold behind his upper back, one over the other, his hands grabbing his wrists. She liked to tie him up like that sometimes, by summoning a purple rope from thin air, or even with some rope she’d found somewhere. In fact, he found himself thinking, actually getting tied up might not be so bad right now. The fear that had struck him when he saw the book was slowly ebbing away, and the need to be pushed around and hurt was still inside him for sure, throbbing deep in his gut. Ora wouldn’t do anything _that_ bad to him with the Future Note, right?

A grin was beginning to creep across Ora’s face. “Actually, there’s something I’ve wanted to try for a while.” She sat on the slightly elevated concrete step, right in front of the rooftop’s railing. “Come over here and lay across my lap. Actually,” she began to write in the book again, “ _Heure comes and lays across Ora’s lap._ ” His legs wobbling, he got up off the ground, stumbled over to her, and fell across her so that his hips lay across her thighs. It wasn’t the most comfortable position— he couldn’t put his arm down to prop up his head, so his forehead was pressed to the concrete— but he didn’t care, especially when he felt her hand begin to wander across his back. 

“Good boy,” she purred, and his head began to swim. “I knew this would work, but I didn’t expect you to enjoy it.” She emphasized her point by reaching down and running a finger over the growing bulge in his pants. He screwed his eyes shut even though she couldn’t see his face. This was beginning to look much more like the kind of situation he’d wanted, and his dick being pressed right against her thigh wasn’t helping. 

“This is always what I feel like doing when you’re a disobedient little brat,” she said, and he felt her yanking down the back of his pants and smacking his ass hard. He heard the ringing just as much as he felt the sting. _Oh_ , this was more like it. Her hand came down again and then again on the same side, leaving more of a sting with each hit. He couldn’t hold it in anymore and moaned, the sound muffled by the concrete against his face.

He heard Ora almost giggle, and then every sound around them ceased all at once— she must’ve stopped time. It faintly registered that she’d done that in case anyone else came by, although he couldn’t have cared less. Three more slaps came down in quick succession, and he winced from the pain but didn’t wish for her to stop at all. Two more, mercilessly hard, and he distinctly felt his cock twitch against her. “It’s just too easy,” she said, grabbing and squeezing where she’d just smacked. “I just needed to remind you of your place a little, and you’ve gone from fighting me to this.” She spanked him four more times on each side of his ass, harder as if to rub it in that she could do anything she wanted and he was helpless to stop it. _Helpless_ , the word made his head swim even more.

“I should do this more often,” she continued, slapping him intermittently for emphasis. “I might not even need the Future Note. I’ll just beat your ass every time you don’t listen, like the child you are.” He was too far gone and too enamored with that idea to even mind that she’d called him a child. The smacks she laid on his ass started to blur together, becoming a delicious type of pain that sizzled on his skin, traveling up his spine and straight into the reward center of his brain. His mind was floating, and the only thing holding him down to earth was the desperate need building in his stomach. It was almost involuntary when he began to move his hips back and forth, just a tiny bit, trying not to make her notice right away. He absolutely ached for any kind of friction, and when he felt his cock rub against her thigh through his pants, shocks of pleasure shot through his body at every tiny movement. He couldn’t help himself from letting out a whine against the ground, and Ora noticed only a second later. She smacked him one more time and then shoved his hips down, forcing him to keep still. 

“You’re enjoying this too much, you little slut,” she scolded. “I can’t teach you anything at all, can I?” He heard her clothes rustle as she leaned forward to pick up the book again. “ _Heure lies on the ground on his back._ ”

His limbs were wobbly, but he managed to get up and set himself down on the ground, stretching his arms out for balance. The sun shone on his face, but he just squinted, not wanting to look away from her. She stood up and towered over him for a moment, and he bit his lip, staring at her imploringly. Briefly he wondered if she wouldn’t spank him again after finding out that he actually enjoyed it, and then she bent down again, situating herself on her knees with her skirt over his face. He glanced up and, if he hadn’t turned thoroughly red already, he would have at that point. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. Well, that cleared up whether she’d come there planning to fuck him or not. 

“Next time you even think of talking back to me, remember that this is what your mouth is good for,” she said sternly, and then lowered herself to squeeze his head between her thighs. The scent and the heat and the very obvious wetness— he’d have to tease her later about liking that just as much as he had— made his head spin again. He stuck his tongue out and ran it tentatively down her lips, and heard her sigh from far above him. He did it again, harder, and then brought his lips up to her clit and began to gently suck. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, just as he expected. That was always a favorite of hers. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensation as he continued sucking, pausing occasionally to run his tongue up and down her lips. As always, her taste was intoxicating, sweet and heavy with just a hint of sweat. Liquid started to drip down his chin, saliva or her wetness or both. Briefly he thought about how wrecked he’d look after all this, and how satisfied Ora would be. That was all that mattered, right? She just wanted to make a mess of him, and he was putty in her hands.

She yanked on his hair, and he knew exactly what she wanted. He licked a circle around her clit, ran his tongue up and down her opening one more time, and then stuck his tongue as far as he could inside her. Her thighs squeezed tighter around him, and she let out a sound between a grunt and a groan. Slowly and deliberately, he slid his tongue in and out, over and over, moving it in tiny circles and trying to hit every hidden spot inside her that he could. Whenever he had to pause for breath, her fist yanked on his hair again until he continued. All other thoughts ceased as he kept moving his tongue, savoring every tiny sound from her and the almost-imperceptible trembling of her legs. He made no effort to guess how long he kept going, but eventually he felt her squeeze hard around his tongue and her body seize up. He worked even faster as she came, sliding his tongue in and out of her until she went quiet and stopped grinding her hips against his face.

With what looked like great effort, Ora got back up on her knees and looked down at him. She looked far more disheveled, but then again he probably did too. “Good,” she managed to get out, and clumsily she shuffled downwards until she was kneeling over his legs. “Hold still or I’ll make you.” She fumbled with the snaps and buckles on his pants for a few seconds before giving up and yanking them down. His cock sprang out, red and achingly hard, drops of precum running down it already. She grabbed it in her fist, and he barely had time to gasp at the sensation before she positioned it at her entrance and lowered herself down onto it.

Heure’s head fell back and hit the concrete. The sudden wet heat squeezing around him was almost enough for him to explode right then and there. If she’d started to move right away, he definitely would have cum uncontrollably, but she gave him the mercy of holding still for a moment. Their eyes met, and all the smugness and authority that were on her face just a moment ago had completely vanished. Her mouth hung open, panting, and she shimmied her hips a little to get the angle just right. Wordlessly they stared at each other as they both got their bearings, gasping and making little sounds under their breaths. She reached out and grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it tight as she lifted herself up again, beginning to thrust.

The movement made him grab her hand harder and moan shamelessly as she raised and lowered herself on his cock, too urgent to bother drawing it out like she usually did. She exhaled and gasped hard with pleasure with every small movement, mirroring the sounds that fell from his mouth. She dropped down, his cock buried as far inside her as it could go, and moved her hips in shaky circles, grinding against him. That made him squeeze her hand and throw his head back, letting out a long wordless whine. It almost felt like he would drown from the pleasure.

She seemed to make an effort to keep going for longer, raising herself up and starting to thrust again. No matter how small her movements, he really struggled to reign in his pleasure, even though he wanted so badly for her to keep using him. She was just so goddamn tight, and so wet that he could feel drops of it running down his leg. “Ora, please, I’m trying to hold it,” he managed to get out. “Please, can I—”

“Yeah,” she panted. “Yeah, me too.” She started to grind on him again, harder and deliberately, and he heard her sputtering moan just as he felt himself explode inside her. Her muscles rippled and squeezed around him, and his vision went white as he let the overwhelming wave of pleasure wash over him. His back arched, trying to go even deeper inside her, and they squeezed each other’s hands hard enough to make his fingers hurt as they came hard together. She kept moving as the aftershocks rippled through him, and he whimpered as she kept grinding on him for a few more seconds. She must’ve known he was extra-sensitive, but he never would’ve dreamed of stopping her. Finally, she sighed with relief and sat back up, his cock flopping out of her, still hard.

She had to work to pull herself back up, straddling his chest and looking into his eyes. Her hands threaded gently through his hair and she wiped some of the sweat off his forehead; he sighed at the pleasant contact but didn’t break eye contact with her. Her makeup was a little smudged, but she looked completely calm and blissful. Her hand moved down to stroke his cheek, which still faintly burned from where she’d slapped it earlier. One of her fingers traced his bottom lip, and she leaned down towards him a little, still smiling. Despite everything, he felt his heart thudding in his ears—was she about to kiss him? She’d never done that before, and she’d made him promise not to try it. His eyes fluttered closed.

No, she didn’t kiss him after all, she drew back and threw her leg back over so that she was sitting on the ground next to him. “I guess I found out something new you like today, not that I was surprised.” Her voice was just as calm as her face.

He laughed a little. “Feel free to take me up on that offer you made earlier. You were right, you don’t even need the Note.”

“Piss me off again and I’ll make sure of it.” She was grinning widely, a rare and gorgeous sight. He wanted nothing more than to keep making her laugh and to keep looking at her lovely face, but she leaned away from him, shuffling towards the ledge and grabbing the Future Note. She flipped it over, taking in both of its covers, before holding it up for him to see. “Oh, and by the way. This isn’t the real one. It’s a fake.”  
Some of his bliss vanished, and his brow furrowed. “It… what?”

“I took one of my books and painted it. See?” She opened the book, and yellowed pages fanned out, instead of the tablet he expected to see inside.

“So wait, that was—”

“Right, that was all you. Nothing else necessary.” The smug smile returned to her face, and as his mouth hung open, she got up again. Her legs wobbled a little as she began to walk away towards the building’s exit. “See you around!” She brushed the feather on her headdress, and time resumed, the sounds of cicadas and cars in the distance returning. Casually she tossed the book aside, and it thudded against the ground as she walked through the door and vanished.

Heure let his breath out and lay his head back on the ground, putting his hands over his face. Unbelievable. She was never going to stop mocking him for this. Maybe, he thought, he should just give up on trying to influence the future— at least when it came to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to hmu if you like these two, or even just one of them! I'm slightly obsessed with this show and nobody I know is super into it, so I'd love to make a friend who likes it!  
> I'm also looking for a beta reader, so if you're in the Kamen Rider fandom and looking for someone to beta your stuff, I'd be thrilled to trade stories with you!


End file.
